Bella Notte
by Nearly in the dark
Summary: Partituras por el suelo y una taza de café, acompañada de una sonrisa. "Por ella sigo tocando todavía este piano"


**Soul Eater no me pertenece a mi, sino exclusivamente a Atsushi Ohkubo. **

**Hala, a disfrutar.**

* * *

Otra partitura en el suelo. Quizá la inspiración no sea especialmente lo mío hoy, pero necesito terminar la dichosa canción, o Wess, luego mis padres y luego el resto del público, me matarán.

Mañana tengo un recital de piano. _Oh si, mi sueño hecho realidad._

Siempre me ha gustado tocar el piano. Es un instrumento delicado, hecho para acariciarlo de forma suave pero prolongada.

Eso si, que me guste tocar el piano, no significa que lo haga bien. De hecho todos me aborrecen.

Mi forma de tocar es algo _sombría, triste y melancólica_, algo que no encaja bien con una panda de ricachones con pinta de amargados e hipócritas creyendo que tienen alguna idea de música cuando acuden a esos recitales.

Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente de la última vez que toqué para ellos. Fue un desastre. Y Wess me salvó el culo haciendo que su violín resaltara más que mi piano. _Para nada cool._

"Tus manazas estropearon todo por lo que hemos trabajado" esas fueron las palabras de mis queridos padres.

Y aqui me hayo, intentando componer una canción que llegue al corazón a esa gente, o al menos, no les asuste. ¿Por qué? Simple, si no tocaba, me borraban del Shibusen. Y no, no me hace nada de gracia.

Sigo escribiendo en las partituras, pasándome la mano por el pelo una y otra vez para intentar concentrarme. Es una manía que tengo.

Es la una y media de la mañana, de un sábado, y no estoy de fiesta por escribir una melodía que no va a gustar a nadie. Mi vida es menos cool que la de un mejillón.

Un par de golpes en la puerta llama mi atención, lo que le sigue una pequeña cabeza asomándose por ella.

-Soul...- Un par de ojos verdes me miran apenados.- ¿Es que no has acabado ya?

-No tengo inspiración.- Logro decir entre un suspiro.

-Oh.- dijo apenada. Y pasó finalmente a la habitación con pasos algo torpes para dejar una taza humeante de café encima de mi escritorio, con una gran sonrisa apoderándose de sus labios y como consecuencia, posteriormente de los míos. -Espero no molestarte, pero pensé que te vendría bien.- Me dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a marcharse.

Le agarré de un brazo, haciendo que se sentase en mis rodillas.- Nunca has molestado.- Le digo cariñosamente logrando que ella se sonroje.

-Tonto.- Me dio un golpecito en la cabeza inflando sus cachetes. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso. Solo le di un suave y cálido beso en los labios como respuesta a su insulto.

Cuando nos separamos me dedicó una tierna sonrisa.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. -Le dije mientras la veía irse.

Giré para ver al piano. No pude hacer nada más que sonreir. Gracias a mis melodías la conocí, y me eligió a mí como compañero.

Maka, la come libros, la pecho plano, la de _siempre estoy de mala hostia y si no me crees verás el poder de mis Maka-chops, _la de _no quiero saber nada más de los hombres, son todos unos cerdos,_ le quería, a él y a sus melodías. Maka Albaran le quería a él por como es.

Y vino. Puse mis manos en el teclado, y comencé a tocar.

Una melodía armoniosa, dulce y preciosa empezó a sonar de las teclas del piano, cobrando más fuerza a cada momento que pasaba, inundando la habitación y seguramente el piso.

Mis dedos se movían ágilmente por las teclas, acariciándolas casi en la distancia, como si temiera que se despedazaran.

Cuando logré terminar la canción unos aplausos llamaron mi atención. _Como aquella vez._ Sabía perfectamente quien se escondía detrás de esos aplausos. Maka se encontraba sentada en el borde de mi cama, sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-Wow, creí que no tenías nada.- Dijo sorprendida.

-Y no lo tenía hasta que entraste.- Contesté acercándome, colocándome a un par de centímetros de ella, haciendo inmediatamente que se ruborizara.- Es la melodía de tu alma.

-¿En-enserio?- Solo respondí asintiendo y sonriendo.

Porque ella es la persona que me hace seguir adelante, por la que lucho cada día, por la que me levanto y me acuesto con una sonrisa, y por la que sigo tocando todavía _ese piano_. _El que nos unió._

* * *

**Vaya, me he puesto profunda. Pero es que me ha dado a estas horas de la noche por escuchar a Ludovico, y esto es lo que ha salido.**

**Y sí, el piano me fascina, aunque no sepa tocarlo. Meh.**

**Inspiración musical (porque siempre tengo una): **_**Nuvole Bianche- **_**Ludovico Einaudi.**

**Creo que a este paso os terminaré por decir todo mi repertorio de música. **

**Venga, ¿que hacéis que no estáis dejando ya un review? No me hagáis llamar a Maka y que os fulmine a Maka-chops...**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


End file.
